Mision: Niñera
by Lallen
Summary: Ludwig decuide dejar su primogenito a cargo de Lisette y Wilhelm por una tarde. La primera no lo toma bien, el segundo debe resignarse. Un futuro alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Misión NIÑERA**

**Por Lallen**

**Disclaimmer: Oh vamos, ya lo saben. Ludwig Kakumei no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kaori Yuki.**

**Summary: En un futuro… tal vez lejano tal vez cercano, Ludwig tiene ganas de salir a dar una vuelta, y le deja su primogenito a Will por una tarde. No, no es yaoi. De hecho, tiene más de LisettexWill. ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**(Pd; El hijo es de Ludwig y Dorothea, por si quieren saber) (Weird…)**

-Hum… cuando dicen que los recién nacidos son minúsculos no exageran.- opinó Ludwig acariciando con cuidado la cabeza de su primogénito, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

El príncipe tenía una cara de total neutralidad pese a estar metido en una escena tan surrealista. Es decir, él sentado en un cómodo trono ostentosamente decorado, lleno de mil adornos y figuritas doradas que mareaban si observabas por demasiado tiempo el trono (Will lo sabia por experiencia propia)… y con un bebé en sus brazos.

Ludwig miraba con curiosidad a Wilhelm, preguntándose por qué demonios el primero en tener un bebé había tenido que ser él mismo… después de todo, el corazón de pollo ahí era Will.

-…¿Y Lisette y tú no…?-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- exclamó el sirviente, sentado frente al príncipe, arreglando un par de finanzas del reino que la reina Amalberga había encargado a su hijo. Pero como el príncipe Lui estaba muy entretenido con el recién nacido, mejor dejarle el trabajo a su sirviente.

-Vaya… así que la chica lobo resultó ser una cobarde.-

-Bueno… usted sabe, ella no es muy… bueno, no tiene esto de los hijos en mente.- Era difícil responder divagaciones de Ludwig mientras resolvía ecuaciones matemáticas; Tal vez el príncipe lo hacía sólo para molestarlo.

-Hum… ustedes plebeyos al menos tienen la suerte de que nadie los presiona para tener uno.- reflexionó Ludwig en voz alta, recordando con cierto disgusto las presiones de su madre. Cuando por fin Dorothea le sacó la noticia, fue un alivio para ambos.

-eso cree…- musitó Will para sí mismo. Ludwig no conocía a su familia. Lisette había oportunamente asesinado a la suya años atrás gracias a un lobo de peluche, pero aun así no había quedado exenta de una suegra que reaparecía luego de años de no haber visto a su propio hijo. Con argumentos de _"quiero un nieto blah blah blah"_ incluidos.

Y eso no tenía muy contenta a Lisette que digamos. Pero al menos Amalberga le había dado un puesto de asesina profesional al servicio de la reina, buena paga, y sobretodo un buen pretexto para estar lejos de _mami suegra_…

El silencio reinó en la habitación unos momentos. Cosa que Wilhelm agradeció con toda el alma, pues… dioses, tener que pensar, responderle a su amo y contar cuántos rifles había comprado la reina **NO** era fácil.

Así duró el silencio y la paz, hasta que…

-Ok. Esto esta resultando realmente aburrido.- se quejó Ludwig al cabo de unos minutos, con el bebé aun dormido entre los pliegues de su abrigo de estampado de leopardo color verde fosforescente. Se veía muy raro durmiendo tranquilamente en colores tan locos.

-…y… ¿Dónde está Dorothea?-

-Te he dicho que te refieras a ella como **"Princesa Dorothea o Dorothea-sama"**. Recuerda que ya no estamos buscando princesa y no es sólo una **bruja loca y masoquista**, ahora es una **bruja loca y masoquista esposa del príncipe** **que**, casualmente, **es tu amo**.-

-Cierto. Discúlpeme…- **"Aun no logro acostumbrarme a ello"** pensó para sí mismo- quería decir… ¿Dónde está Dorothea-sama?-

-Hum… **MUY **buena pregunta. Hoy me dejo a Georg y se fue. Creo que a una reunión de brujas o algo así.-

-Entre la corte ha creado mucha polémica.-

-Que se vayan al diablo todos…-

-No debería decirlo tan fácil, Lui-sama. Recuerde que sin el apoyo del pueblo y la corte, bueno, usted podría perder su p…-

-…poder, seeeh… tal vez. Pero aun no me ha sucedido, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno, yo sólo…-

-Will, mejor ocúpate de las cuentas y punto, ¿quieres?-

-Sí, señor…-

Si; mejor no debatirle demasiado. De todos modos, sabía por experiencia que Ludwig era alguien necio, y era mejor mantenerse en silencio para poder ocuparse de las ecuaciones que tenían su cabeza hecha una maraña de números.

No dejaba de preguntarse: ¿Por qué él? Es decir… ¿No existían contadores, acaso?

Ludwig, mientras buscaba en la habitación algo divertido o algún rastro de inspiración para poder alejar el aburrimiento, no se había dado cuenta de que el bebé de cabello suavemente anaranjado como el suyo, y con los ojos idénticos a los de Dorothea, acababa de despertar y buscaba, como su padre, algo de entretenimiento.

Balbuceó algo imposible de comprender, para atraer la atención de su padre, y éste comprendió. – ¿Estás igual de aburrido que yo, eh?-

Y balanceó sus dedos sobre el pequeño, que los atrapó con curiosidad. Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Wilhelm iban volando números, símbolos extraños, cuentas de rifles… se estaba despegando de la realidad concentrado en resolver el problema de ¿Dónde demonios había dejado Ludwig el presupuesto para la caballeriza?...

-Hum… eres una pequeña cosilla muy fácil de entretener….-observó Ludwig, todavía concentrado en entretener a Georg, con curiosidad. Hasta que… -¡Oye! ¡Pero no me babees!-

Y retiró sus dedos haciendo que el pequeño lo observara con expresión de "¿Por qué me quitas mi juguete?".

-Ustedes los bebés son unos convenencieros. No puedo permitir que babees mi suave piel, lo lamento… entonces… ¿Cómo entretenerte? ¿Cómo entretenerme?-

Entonces, su mirada viajó lentamente del bebé hacia el concentrado sirviente frente a él, del sirviente al bebé… y una brillante idea apareció en su mente.

"**Pero si son 500.000 francos para pagar el carruaje de Lui-sama, y si su majestad gastó 100.000.000 francos en gastos del ejercito… ¿Cómo es que aquí nos piden más de francos? ¿Acaso alguien habrá pagado mas de la cuenta? Tal vez nos estafaron, o tal vez…"**

-¡Hey Will ve practicando!-

-¿Eh?- y el sirviente se dio cuenta de que sobre sus piernas el príncipe había depositado a su primogénito sin ni siquiera preguntar su opinión, tirando en el proceso varios papeles y sacando los cálculos de la mente del sirviente.

-Eto… ¡ETO! ¿Lui-sama qué pasa?-

-Diviértelo un rato. Voy a salir a dar una cabalgata.-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero Lui-sama! Yo tengo cosas que hacer y adem…-

-Te doy el día libre. Sólo cuida al enano, ¿Si?-

-Pero…es que yo no…-

-Una tarde solamente. Y es una orden-

-¡Lui-sama!-

-Will necesito que veng…- Lisette detuvo su frase al toparse frente a frente con el príncipe al abrir la puerta. Ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, y ninguno se molestó en saludarse.

Sí, era cierto que desde el matrimonio de la chica con su sirviente, Ludwig había tenido que mejorar su actitud hacia la asesina. Mejorarla en el sentido de "_no hablarse, y por lo tanto evitar cualquier roce"_.

Y por su parte Lisette había tenido que dejar abandonados sus sueños de ver al príncipe torturado y muerto bajo un carruaje, por petición de Will, que por su parte había abandonado sus sueños de ver a Ludwig y Lisette llevándose bien hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Y ahora, ambos no se cruzaban palabra, y se enojaban cuando terminaban cruzándose en los pasillos. Pero no pasaba de ahí.

Regresando a la historia, Will ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando el príncipe vestido con el abrigo de leopardo desapareció por la puerta.

¿Qué hacer?

Y peor:

¿Qué rayos decirle a Lisette, que en ese momento volteaba hacia él?

¿Qué hacer, si su mirada había ido directo hacia el bebé?

¿Qué hacer si sus ojos reflejaban un desconcierto que se convertiría en enojo cuando Will le contara todo?

-Eto… Se puede saber… ¿Por qué tienes **eso** en tus piernas?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Misión NIÑERA**

**Capitulo 2**

**Por Lallen**

**Disclaimmer: Oh vamos, ya lo saben. Ludwig Kakumei no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kaori Yuki.**

**Summary: En un futuro… tal vez lejano tal vez cercano, Ludwig tiene ganas de salir a dar una vuelta, y le deja su primogenito a Will por una tarde. No, no es yaoi. De hecho, tiene más de LisettexWill. ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**(Pd; El hijo es de Ludwig y Dorothea, por si quieren saber) (Weird…)**

-Eh… Eh… bueno…- Lo peor es que Lisette lo miraba como si tuviera al mismísimo anticristo en brazos y no al inofensivo bebe heredero del reino.

-No me digas que vamos a tener que cuidar de este engendro porque sus padres están ociando en otra parte.-

Wilhelm tragó saliva. Tenía leves sospechas de que iba a terminar con un gran golpe en la cabeza si le decía la verdad.

-Bueno… aproximadamente… e… es eso.- balbuceó, mientras el principito daba vueltas en sus brazos, que encontraba inesperadamente cómodos.

Al ver la reacción facial de la chica, Wilhelm vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Pero por suerte Lisette tenia el suficiente autocontrol para no ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

Sólo tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. – ¿Dis…culpa?-

-Lo… lo siento ¡No pude responder, solo me lo dejó y ya!-

-¿No podías negarte al menos?-

-¡Eso intenté! Pero… es que…- No pudo encontrar una verdadera explicación. Después de todo, solo le quedaba una en mente: Era el sirviente de Lui-sama y no podía negarse.

Obviamente Lisette no lo veía de ese modo, y no quería aceptarlo.

- ¡Se supone que hoy es mi día libre!-

-Bueno… pues…-

No pudo seguir la frase, así que mejor guardo silencio mientras Lisette seguía mirándolo molesta. Hasta que finalmente, esta suspiró enojada y volteó hacia un lado, con cara de bochorno.

-La verdad yo… quería tener tiempo para… sacarte de aquí con algún pretexto…-

Ahí es cuando Will la observó con mucha curiosidad en la mirada ¿Había oído bien? Lisette no era para nada del estilo a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Tampoco era malvada, maltradora (bueno… un poco), amargada y fría, el sabía que era una fachada para protegerse del mundo (o eso esperaba). Aunque era difícil, muuuy difícil quitarle esa fachada, eso era cierto. Así que le pareció muy raro que pareciese a punto de quitársela ella misma.

-¿Tú? ¿Salir? ¿Nosotros?-

Lisette se sonrojó y siguió mirando hacia la pared junto a ella. –Sí… eh… ¡Para que me compraras un pan relleno! ¡Y eso es todo! No estaba pensando en nada de índole romántico ni nada por el estilo… ¡Este no es un manga de romance!-

Wilhelm siguió mirándola con miles de signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Lisette, al notar el atento examen de su esposo (todo el universo: ¿?), no supo si sentirse acosada u ofendida, y prefirió sentarse junto a él para mirar el "engendrito" por cuidar.

Y su primera reacción fue una mueca de asco.

Miró con total desaprobación el adorable bebé medio adormilado en brazos del sirviente. Era una mezcla de esos dos locos que tenía por padres. Y obviamente eso no podía ser bueno.

Y si no le gustaban mucho los niños, éste en especial le traía una repulsión particularmente completa. Al menos a la mitad de su sentido común.

Porque muy en el fondo tenia una parte de ella feliz de la vida, y ansiosa por abrazar al bebé, pero obviamente eso iba en contra de todos y cada uno de sus principios. Por eso, mejor ignorar a la parte de su mente que le decía que Georg era lindo.

Porque su mente y su sentido común le decían que ese niño era diabólico. No podía ser de otro modo, teniendo los genes de una madre desquiciada y un padre enfermo en todos los sentidos posibles. Para ella ese niño era la reencarnación de algún espíritu diabólico.

-¿Y que tal si salimos con el bebé? Será sacarlo a pasear, y podré comprarte el pan relleno.- propuso Wilhelm tratando de saltar el problema.

Lisette hizo un ademan de fastidio, pero asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno bueno… llevemos al engendro a pasear. Pero si hace algo diabólico en el camino, no te sorprendas.-

Will asintió satisfecho y sonrió. Lisette volteó hacia otra parte otra vez, con cara de fastidio y un sonrojo apenas notorio en las mejillas.

Así, unos minutos mas tarde la pareja caminaba por la ciudad, llevando al bebé en una carreola. A cada paso, sentían más y más miradas sobre ellos… miradas extrañas…

-Creo que creen que es nuestro.- observó Will.

-…- Lisette apretó los dientes. La simple comparación le pareció increíblemente desagradable. Como comparar… **eso** ¿Con un hipotético bebé de ambos? –El nuestro no sería una abominación.-

-Este tampoco es una abominación.-

-…no seas hipócrita: esa cosa es lo más maléfico y abominable que he visto en mi vida.-

Will se quedó unos minutos en silencio, mirando el pequeño medio dormido en la carreola. Luego volteó hacia Lisette interrogante.-Enserio no te parece… ¿Lindo?-

Lisette hizo una mueca de asco y elevó la vista al cielo. – ¡Lindo! ¡Dios mío! Will, tanto tiempo junto al príncipe te esta causando un retraso mental cada vez peor, esa cosa….-

Lo señaló con un dedo y entonces el pequeño la miró con curiosidad. Con una de esas miraditas que solo un bebé puede poner.

Lisette frunció el ceño y volteó hacia otra parte. -…ok… este también es un hipócrita. Y no me sorprende.-

Wilhelm sonrió con ganas de reírse pero optó por no hacerlo. Sabía que Lisette habría aceptado al pequeño de no ser por su orgullo. Y de alguna forma, no podía culparla, iba a ser imposible que le cayera bien el hijo de Ludwig.

-Pf… esa horrible cosa, cuando crezca, lo primero que hará es conseguirse algún sirviente (que por cierto **no será** de mi familia), y recorrerá con él el mundo para arruinarle la vida a todos.-

-No tiene por que ser así… no solo es hijo de Lui-sama, también… debe tener algo de Dorothea, ¿no?-

Lisette puso cara de sarcasmo.

-Ay Will, vaya que eso arreglaría las cosas. Así que además de ser un engendro malévolo va a ser un masoquista extraño que venderá pociones extrañas para redondear un poco su enorme fortuna?-

-No tiene por que quedarse forzosamente con lo malo de los dos, Lisette.-

-¿Y según tú qué es lo bueno?-

Wilhelm se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar una respuesta. –Eh…- siguió pensando. –Eto… bueno… ehm… ¿La obstinación de Lui-sama? Eh… de Dorothea-sama… huh… -

-Ya, no intentes.-

Wilhelm bajó la mirada y otra vez se quedó sin verdaderos argumentos. ¿Como podía esperar Lui-sama que lo defendiera si nunca lograba responder a las observaciones de Lisette?


End file.
